Ninjago Rising Darkness
by XxSilver LeaxX
Summary: [Season 10 rewritten/ SLOW UPDATES] Now that Lord Garmadon, the evil warlord, lost his powers, Ninjago threatens to fall into darkness. "They will come. And if they do, all of Ninjago will fall into darkness." Good thing, the ninja have three new members with strong powers. But will it be enough to defeat the oni? "If there's any truth of this, we must prepare!"
1. Chapter 1: Two Cole's?

Thunder was rolling, lightning flashed, not the best day to be outside. The rain poured down on him.

The boy, who walked trough the streets of Ninjago City, couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. Thunderstorms were one of his biggest fears.

He sat down on the cold stairs in front of a store. It was almost midnight, so that meant, most of Ninjago was asleep. He could sit under the roof without disturbing anyone.

With a sigh, he slided backwards against the brickwall. He started hugging his knees, resting his head onto them.

He should be asleep by now, but who cared? Nobody. He lost everything he owned.

Thunder rolled and another lightning lighted up the night sky. The boy whimpered, biting his lip to avoid himself from screaming in fear. How he wished his mother would be here. She would make him feeling safe, like she ever did.

"Well, well, well...look who's there." he heard a voice say.

Something shattered. Then someone screamed in fear. The boy got up to see what's going on. He peaked inside an alley, where two guys pushed a little boy into a corner.

"You're very brave midget. Nobody dares to come around here at midnight. Why are you here?" asked one of the guys.

The little Boy gulped and took a step back. His back was now hitting the wall behind him.

"My master send me to discuss the details." he replied, shaking uncontrollable.

The dealer laughed. "Why is he sending you? Is he afraid to show up here?"

"No. He has something important to take care of!" the little boy shouted.

"And then he sends his weakest alley?" one guy joked.

"Hey, I'm not weak!"

"Sure ghost boy. Go home and tell your master, he has to come personally or there's no deal."

"Come on man, just give me the drugs." urged the little boy.

"No way moron. I told your master two times, he has to come personally.The times are tough. First you give me the money, then I give you the drugs."

"No no, the other way round. First you give me the drugs, then I'll pay you!" the little boy said stubborn.

"How should I know that you will not get away with the money as soon as I give you the drugs?"

"Come on man, the deal stands! Stop being so paranoid and just give me the damn drugs already!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I won't pay!" the boy shouted. He clutched his bag tightly.

"Relax ghosty, we can clarify that. You give me the money and then I'll give you the drugs."

The little boy hesitated. He looked up at the two man. His fear was rising in unknown heights. He nodded flatly and gave them the bag with the money. The man smirked and pushed him to the ground. The little ghost squeaked.

"Tell your master, if he wants the deals to be done, he has to come personally!" one guy shouted. He kicked the boy in the stomach. The little ghost cried out and clutched his stomach.

The other boy, who had watched the scene, came closer. "Hey, how about you pick someone in your height?" he asked.

The man turned around. They started laughing. "Another moron. What are you doing here? Go away, we have some business to do."

He shoved the taller boy away, turning around to the corner. The little ghost was gone.

"Hey, you let him escape!"

"I know." The boy smirked. "This was my plan."

"You little shit!" the taller man cursed, attacking him. The boy dodged the attack, using his knife.

"Bring it on, asshole!" the boy yelled. The wind blew his dark blue hair in his face. He attacked the man again.

One man got out his knife. The blade made a deep scratch along the boy's stomach. The blue haired teen screamed in pain and sank to his knees.

"Well well, look who's laughing now?" one of the man mocked him.

The boy clutched his stomach and backed away. "Leave me alone!":he yelled, the pain in his abdomen getting worse.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" the other man asked, holding a knife to his throat.

"Stop that!" yelled another voice. Four masked figures jumped off a roof. The one in white clothes came over to the hurt teen.

"Are you ok?" he asked, examining him.

"H-he hurt me." the blue haired teen replied. Taking his hand away from the gash, he took a deep breath, calming himself.

"This needs medical attention. Jay, come over here, please." the white ninja said.

Jay obeyed and rushed over to them.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at the injured boy.

"Um...Cole? When did you get cloned?" he asked horrified.

"What? Cloned?" Cole and the blue haired teen asked confused.

Cole's friends looked at each other, before pulling their friend's and the teen's hoods from their heads, revealing their faces.

The same-looking ones gazed at each other. Cole backed away slowly.

"Woah, creepy." he breathed out.

"You don't need to tell me that." the injured boy replied, looking at the white ninja as he spoke.

"Do you remember your name?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "Of course! They cut my stomach, not my head!" he hissed. "Sorry, I can be rude when I'm hurt. My name's Kyle by the way."

"Ok Kyle, what are you doing here at this time? Ninjago City is not safe at night." Jay asked, still upset about Kyle's sudden appearance.

"I live here."

Everyone froze. They looked at him.

"You live here? On the street? In the middle of Ninjago City, where murders, kidnapper and rapists are!? Don't you know how dangerous that is!?"

Kyle nodded eagerly. "I know that. But I'm 19 now, I didn't finish school and...well..."

"First you come with us. Your cut doesn't look good. Is he alright Zane?" asked the red ninja.

"He will be fine. But we need to bring him home. I don't have the medical supplies I need, to stitch the wound up." the nindroid replied, wrapping Kyle's stomach in bandages. The blue haired teen whimpered.

"You ok with that Cole?" asked Jay, turning around to face his best friend.

"Cole?"

The said looked up. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"Are you ok with bringing Kyle home to us?" Jay repeated his question.

"Kyle?"

"Your brother." the teen with the electric blue eyes pointed to the hurt one on the ground. "Would you be so kind and pick him up? He can't walk, because of the cut."

"Um...yea, yea sure." Cole bent down beside Kyle and picked him off the ground. Kyle wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, so he won't fall. Both stood there awkwardly, 'til Zane broke the silence.

"Let's go home. I sent Nya our coordinates. She will be here in a few minutes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." urged Jay and started climbing the fire escape.

Kai, who has said only one sentence so far, climbed after him.

"Don't worry brother, you will be alright." Cole said before following his friends on the roof.

**The first chapter is done! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!**

**I wrote this chapter the whole day! Even at school! Finally, I can publish my story.**

**I hope, all chapters will be this long.**

**If you spot mistakes of any kind, please tell me and I'll correct it.**

**Word count: 1252**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

"Put him on the bed here." Zane demanded, pointing to a bed in the infirmary.

Cole obeyed and placed his brother on the bed. Kyle whimpered. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm doing my best to make it quick. But in case he's trying to get up, hold him back. Keep him calm as good as you can." Zane said, getting all the things he needed. He started cleaning the gash on Kyle's abdomen.

Kyle started whimpering, squeezing his brothers hand. Cole stroked his forehead, speaking to him while he did.

The injured boy eventually calmed down a bit. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming further.

"You're very brave Kyle. It will be over soon, you hear me?" Cole said softly. The said nodded.

"I'm done." The nindroid suddenly spoke. He wrapped some new bandages around Kyle's stomach and fastened it.

"Thanks..." the injured boy mumbled under his breath. He shifted a bit in bed, looking extremely exhausted.

"Cole? Maybe you could give him some new clothes and help him get them on. I will make him something to eat. He certainly hasn't eaten for days." Zane spoke up. Cole nodded. He walked out the door.

"You're right." Kyle whispered.

"Excuse me, but what am I right with?" the nindroid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't eaten in days."

Zane nodded. He covered Kyle with a blanket.

The boy, who shivered slightly, cuddled up in it. His hair was unwashed and dirty. He looked like a shivering mess.

"If you feel better later, you're welcome to take a shower. Oh and the others will be here soon to take a look at you." Zane informed him.

Kyle just nodded. He closed his eyes for a second. As he opened them again, Cole entered the room with clothes, which he can borrow first.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" the earth ninja inquired. He took the covers off of the injured teen. Then he changed his clothes into black sweatpants and a grey shirt.

Kyle looked at the shirt, which hung loosely on his body. He looked so fragile in contrast to his brother. Cole was worried about Kyle's condition.

"Cole?" the injured teen asked softly.

"Um...yes?"

"I...I remember you."

"W-what?"

"I remember you Cole." Kyle repeated. He looked up to face his brother. "We were five, our parents seperated us. That was the last time we saw each other. I remember."

Cole stared at him in disbelief. "You...what?"

Kyle's face fell. "Don't you remember? Mom, dad, the nice little house we lived it?"

"N-not really. I mean, it's all blurry." Cole shook his head. He thought about everything for a second. "Kyle...it's you...It's really you!"

"Yes it's me! You remember!?"

"I do! My memories are fuzzy but I remember! I just don't remember you with blue hair..."

Kyle giggled at that. "I dyed my hair bro."

"Oh yea, sure." Cole giggled, then went serious again. "How long have you been living on the street now?" he asked concerned.

"About a year. I left the childrens home at the age of 18." Kyle replied, pressing a button on the bed. The headboard of the bed turned upwards.

"You were at the children's home? Why this?" Cole took his brothers hand away from the buttons. "Not that high. It's not good for your wound." He turned the headboard down again.

Kyle groaned. "I'm hungry, I'm bored, I'm cold, I'm tired..." he complained.

"Don't change the topic. Why were you at the children's home?" Cole asked. "Please Kyle, I'm worried about you."

"Mom disappeared when we were 15 right?" the injured teen asked.

The earth ninja nodded. "I remember that."

"I lived with mom. By the time she disappeared, I was underage. That's why they brought me to the children's home."

"Why didn't they get in touch with dad? He could have taken you in."

"The thing is, I didn't remember dad or you by the time. And maybe...dad didn't want us to be reunited." Kyle sighed. His fingers trailed along the sheet.

"What? Why?"

"He thought I was dagerous because of my powers. And mayb-"

"Your powers? You have powers too?"

"Yes, ma-... Wait, too? You also have powers?" Kyle sat upright. Cole forced him back down.

"Stay. And yes, I have powers. I'm the master of earth. Never heard of me?"

"Master of earth...? Um...maybe I heard about you on the news, but I can't recall it."

Cole nodded in understandment. He took his brothers hand. "So...you're an elemental master too?"

Kyle nodded. "I'm the master of magic. I can do spells and can defend myself with my magic."

"Wow, so you're a witch?"

Kyle stopped suddenly and glared at Cole with an indescribable look. The earth master raised his eyebrows.

"Um..."

"I'm not a witch, I'm a magician!" the injured boy hissed, punching right in his brothers direction. He then winced. The sudden movement hurt him.

"You ok? Should I get Zane?" Cole asked concerned.

Kyle gritted his teeth. He shook his head furiously. "I'm good, just a sudden pain. I moved too fast."

"Oh ok. Sorry for being rude. But you didn't have to freak out right away. I was just asking." The earth ninja turned his head to face the door, who swung open. Revealing Jay, who ran up to them.

"Hey Cole, hey...Clyde?"

"Kyle" Kyle corrected him. "But thanks for trying."

"Oh ok. Sorry Kyle."

"What do you want Jay?" Cole asked. "Kyle needs rest. He has a huge gash, remember?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "I know Cole. I just wanted to take a look at our patient... He looks much better now."

"Eh...thanks. Zane's a really good doctor." Kyle replied, fiddeling at the blanket.

"Was that all? Can you leave us alone now, Jay?"

The freckled boy sighed. "Yes. I'll leave now." He turned around and ran out. Kyle stared at the empty doorway.

"Kyle? You ok bro?" Cole snipped in front of his brothers face, making him jump.

"You ok Kyle? You looked distracted."

"What? Yes...yes I'm ok. Sorry, a quick black out." Kyle cuddled up in his blanket.

"You sure?"

The magician nodded. "I'm fine. It's just the exhaustion."

"Ok... you can go to sleep when you're done with eating. Trust me, you don't wanna miss Zane's cooking. It's so yummy!" Cole drooled just by the thought of it.

Kyle giggled, as someone came into the room. Jay had brought Lloyd and Nya, who weren't on patrol, to come and see the patient.

"Wow...he looks exactly like Cole." Nya gasped out.

Kyle flushed a bright red and pulled the blanket over his head.

Soon enough, Kai also took a sight of their new protege. All four of them stared at the injured teen. Kyle felt uncomfortable.

**And the second chapter is done. I'm pround of myself.**

**If you see any mistakes, please tell me. I don't trust google translate...**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter coming soon. I'm doing my very best.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lea Hence**


	3. Chapter 3: Thunderstorm

"Ok that's enough. Can't you see that he feels uncomfortable?" Zane entered the room. He put a plate with food on the sidetable.

"But Zane-"

"He needs rest Kai. You can ask him tomorrow."

Finally, Kai gave in. He sighed. "Ok fine, but tomorrow you will answer our questions." he demanded, looking at Kyle, then walking out. The others followed him.

Kyle sighed in relief and took the plate with food on it. While he was eating, Cole looked trough his bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyle, slightly sceptical. He took another bite of his food.

"Just looking for an identidy card or yourbirth certificate." replied Cole wirhout looking up from what he was doing.

"Why?"

"I wanna make sure you're really my brother. Since you're the master of magic, you could easily make yourself look like me with a spell."

"Cole, I swear to our mother, I'm your brother."

Cole looked up. "I need prove." he said, while continuing searching trough the bag.

"Haha, found it!" he eventually yelled, holding up a birth certificate. "Hm...yes, you're Kyle. Sorry for the mistrust, I just wanted to be sure."

"It's fine-"

"Wait...you're three minutes older than me? Three minutes!?" Cole looked up from the paper, facing his brother.

Kyle giggled. "Don't freak out bro, it's only three minutes." He took his birth certificate and put it back in his bag. He then lay down, closing his eyes.

"Cole?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys living here all alone? I mean, without someone elder?"

Cole rubbed his neck. "Well, no. Our master is gone for a few days, helping Lloyd's mother to fix something. He should be back tomorrow."

"Who's Lloyd?"

"The one in the green hoodie, who came in with the girl sooner. The girls name is Nya by the way. She's Kai's little sister. Kai's the one with the spikey hair."

"The little hedgehog?" Kyle giggled.

Cole stifled a laugh. "Yep."

"This will be my new nickname for him." The injured teen sighed. "Jay's quite a handful right?"

The earth ninja nodded. "A mouth of lightning."

"A lightning squirrel." Kyle spoke out. That's when Cole lost it. He started laughing like crazy and fell from his chair. Kyle couldn't help but giggling.

"Aww man, I have to remember that." Cole said, sitting back onto his chair. He looked at the clock.

"You should sleep now. It's past 1am." The earth ninja stood up and covered his brother with the blanket. "Call if you need me. My room is next to the infirmary."

"Good night Cole." Kyle said. He yawned and cuddled up in his blanket. Happy, to finally have a bed to sleep in.

"Good night bro, sleep tight." Cole smiled widely. He then tiptoed to the door. He turned off the light and closed the door, leaving the sleeping Kyle alone.

Just an hour later, Kyle woke up again. There was another thunderstorm. The blue haired teen whimpered, pulling the blanket over his head.

He heard the thunder rolling, while a lightning lit up the dark night sky. Kyle started screaming, clutching the blanket tightly.

"Cole? Cole, I need you! Come here please! Please!" But Cole didn't came. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Even if he was not allowed to, Kyle stood up. His legs gave up under his weight. He crumbled down on the ground.

With a groan, he sat up and looked around. He felt slightly dizzy. Slowly, he closed his eyes and waited 'till the dizziness died down.

As it did, he pushed himself back onto his feet. He squeaked, as thunder rolled again. He grabbed the bed tightly to keep himself from falling over.

"Cole!" he screamed again, but again no answer.

Kyle groaned in frustration and walked over to the door. He tripped over his own feet by doing that.

"Oh goddamit." The teen whispered, as he stood up once again. After a long way over to his brothers room, Kyle shook Cole awake.

The younger brother groaned and punched the air. "Let me sleep..." he mumbled.

"Cole please!" Kyle yelled.

Cole regonized the voice and instantly sat up. "Kyle? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed! You shouldn't walk, you're too weak." He helped Kyle sit down on the bed beside him.

The thunderstorm continued to rage. The injured teen started screaming and clung onto his brother. Cole hugged him, stroking his head.

"It's okay Kyle. Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. Shhh." he said, trying to comfort his twin brother. Kyle whimpered, which turned into silent cries.

"I-I'm deadly afraid of t-thunderstorms. I h-hate them." the injured teen explained.

Cole nodded in understandment. "You wanna sleep in my bed with me?" He felt himself blushing a deep red. Kyle nodded.

"We used to do that as kids. Whenever I was afraid of a thunderstorm, you were there to comfort me. You let me sleep in your bed with you." This memory let a smile appear on Kyle's face.

Cole couldn't resist a smile. He helped his brother lay down, who directly clung onto him.

"Good night Kyle." Cole kissed his brothers forehead. Kyle did the same. "Same to you. Good night."

With that, they both drifted off to sleep.

**This time, the chapter isn't as long as the other two. But hey, at least a chapter. I'm sorry, I took so long.**


	4. Chapter 4: The shadow

It was the next morning, when the twins heard banging on their door.

"Cole, open up! Something terrible has happen!", yelled Jay. He punched the wooden door again, hoping to wake his friend up.

"Cole!"

"What happened?"

The black ninja opened the door, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He yawned.

"Kyle's gone! I think he ran away last night, when we all were asleep!" The lightning ninja throwed his hands in the air, almost panicking.

"Jay? Relax, he's fine.", Cole replied, fully opening his bedroom door to reveal Kyle lying in his bed, with the blanket pulled over his head.

"Oh...you slept in one bed last night?", Jay asked, who closely studied the scenario in front of him.

The raven haired teen rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Yea, is that a problem? He was afraid so I took him in...Anyway, I get both of us ready. Tell the others, they can ask Kyle their questions, as soon as he's back in the infirmary.", Cole stated, closing the door before his best friend could've answered.

He instantly went back to his brother, who had fallen asleep again. Giggling, the younger one shook him awake. Kyle groaned and threw his pillow at him.

"Let me sleep.", he demanded, turning onto his left side, so he now faced the wall.

"Aren't you hungry? Plus, my friends still have questions for you. We all want to know how you got this wound. Get up now, I'll help you."

With that spoken, Cole helped his brother sit up. Walking to his closet, he took out a dark grey sweather and black pants.

"I can do that myself. I don't need to be babied.", Kyle stated. Grabbing the clothes, his brother gave him, he got dressed, then getting up and walked up to the mirror.

"Wow, you really like black don't you?", he asked after taking a closer look at his mirror reflection.

Cole sighed and got dressed too. He wore his other black pants and a white shirt.

"Well it's...complicated. Anyway, enough talk. Let's g-"

"What's your favorit color? You never told me before."

"Ugh, I forgot how much of a pain you can be.", the younger one whispered to himself, not noticing that Kyle heard him.

"I heard that." The magician groaned. "Let's go."

He opened the bedroom door and walked outside. Cole followed him close behind, making sure his brother doesn't trip.

It wasn't soon enough, Kyle felt dizzy and fell over. Luckily the black ninja caught him before he hit the ground.

Groaning, the older one got up again, with Cole still holding him tightly.

"Ok, let's get you back to the infirmary. You need to lie down. Next time you could get hurt very bad."

Carefully, he lifted him up and dragged him back to the infirmary, where he layed his brother on the bed again. Kyle instantly made himself comfortable by pulling the blanket over him.

"Okay..." He sighed. "Bring the others in."

"Wait, wait, wait, we eat breakfast first. Don't tell me you forgot about that."

Cole carefully stroked his brothers hair out of his face. The magician closed his eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

"Wait what? You, a Brookstone, are not hungry? Like at all? Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Just go, I'll be fine on my own." Kyle took out his old phone, which wasn't active for the past year. He wasn't sure if it was still working, but it was worth a try.

"Hey Cole? Can I charge my phone here? I really need to check my messages. I wasn't active on my social networks like...a year."

"Um...su-"

"What's the wifi password?"

"What?"

Cole hadn't noticed him standing up and walking over to the socket, where Kyle started charging his phone.

"The wifi password?"

The older brother nodded.

"I don't know bro, ask Zane. He might know it. Also you shouldn't been standing. You nearly passed out last time, remember?" The earth ninja said, taking Kyle back to his bed.

"But..."

"You should be resting. Just sleep while we're having breakfast, okay?"

"Ugh...fine. Fine, you won."

"Thanks." Cole grinned. "Hey Kyle. If you rest the next half hour, I'll give you the wifi password. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks bro." Kyle hugged his brother while smiling widely.

"Rest well." The younger one hugged back. He kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Kyle, still very tired of all that had happened recently, closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Help me..."

"W-what? Who's there and why are you talking to me? What do you want!?"

"Help me..."

There, right in front of him, stood a little creature. A shadow.

"Please...help me..." it begged, shaking uncontrollable. It was a small shadow in the seize of a kid.

"What are you doing in my dream!?"

"I need your help..."

"What!? No! Okay, whoever you are, stop it! That's really creepy!"

"Please...you need to help me...He's going to hurt me..."

"I don't even know you!"

"Please Kyle..."

"W-why do you know my name!? Okay, whatever it is, it's not funny!"

"Please Kyle, don't you remember me? Your lit-"

The kid was cut off by someone screaming it's name. It turned around again, after looking behind it's back first, to face the magician.

"I-I have to go...P-promise to help me..."

"Help you!? But-"

Kyle looked at the little kid whimpering and felt bad for him. He knew this was just a bad dream, but how could he reject this little guy?

"Okay...I promise. But...how do you know my name? Who are you!?"

"I can't talk any longer. He's coming."

And with that, the kid disappeared, leaving the blue haired teen alone with a puzzled expression.

"Hey, wait! Answer my question! WHO. ARE. YOU!?"

But it was too late. The boy was already gone. Suddenly, Kyle felt very tired. Without noticing, he passed out on the soft grass beneath his feet.

"N-no wait...wait..."

With a scream, Kyle sat right up in bed. His heart was pounding. He felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Nightmare...just a nightmare, calm down Kyle. You're not a baby anymore!"

"Kyle are you okay!? Did something happen!?"

Immediatly, the door swung open, revealing Cole who ran up to him. He hugged his brother tightly, also stroking his back for comfort.

"It was...just a nightmare...Well, a very weird nightmare. There was a sha-"

"What's wrong?" The earth ninja asked, as Kyle stopped to think about everything he saw in his dream. Suddenly, it hit him. He knew this shadow.

"There...there was a little shadow in my dream who spoke to me."

"Woah, creepy..."

"It gets even creepier...

We know him."


End file.
